


Those Who Shy the Rain

by Skyed0m



Series: Assorted Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m
Series: Assorted Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Those Who Shy the Rain

I pity those who shy the rain

Who long to see the sun again

For while the day draws to a close

A wealth of beauty nighttime shows

The mirrored pools reflect the night

Through which the mighty wind takes flight

And misery seems to fade away

Without the harsh light of the day

I wish bitterly for a nighttime walk

A nighttime kiss

Till my fingers go numb and pale as chalk

And my mind is filled with pure bliss

Oh to be soaked through to the skin

To breathe the cool night air in

To wander free in wellie boots

Trying to find an owl that hoots

The night holds a quiet the day does not bring

And i would pay almost anything

To be safe, to travel alone again

Alone with my thoughts, the dark and the rain

  
  



End file.
